Castle Ruins
by LivesInDreams
Summary: She left for an adventure with friends. She didn’t expect her life to become part of the castle ruins. Written for the "In the Dark" Contest.


**"In The Dark" Contest**

**Pen Name**: LivesInDreams**  
Title**: Castle Ruins  
**Summary**: She left for an adventure with friends. She didn't expect her life to become part of the castle ruins.  
**Word Count**: 3,023

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(D0T)net/u/2003775/

* * *

**EPOV**

I was waiting. I was waiting for some foolish human who wasn't aware of the 'myth' that vampires were living in _my _castle. It was most likely to be a tourist, but it didn't matter to me. Blood was blood, and I hadn't tasted that sweet seductive red liquid since I was a newborn vampire. Which was when I was crazy and foolish enough to run 100 miles to be shot at with flaming arrows just to quench the thirst. This was how many of my brothers and sisters were killed.

The human race treated us like vermin--we were lower down on the food chain than rats. Our needs were never met. It's ironic to think that we – us vampires -- were once like those humans. Never caring about those vampires. Only feeding our social problems, but innocent blood always tasted better and with a new millennium came new laws; it was considered an act of the devil to feed any poor not-so-innocent human to us creatures of the night.

Slowly and painfully our humanity was slipping from our grasps. With each day we became more vampire like and less human like. We really were becoming creatures of the night.

At first we were simply humans that never slept, needed to feed on blood, and sparkled in the sun. But the more we deprived ourselves of any blood the more our vampire characteristics grew. Our razor sharp, straight teeth began to form the traditional vampire fangs. The sun was starting to burn our eyes and soon became intolerable for any vampire. We became hunched over almost like a wild animal, preying on our occasional human just like a wild animal.

And all of this was caused by the humans.

If the humans had stuck to the law of giving us their convicts, nothing would have happened to us, we would still be civil and able to interact with humans. But, of course, eventually someone thought that it was inhumane to do this, but everyone –vampire and human alike- knew that they thought we were inhumane and were scared that one day we would snap and drink the blood of those who brought us humans.

It was a peaceful life. The humans would come in and dump live bodies that would always try and get away. It gave us a hunt and reminded us of the old days – before the humans knew we existed. It was definitely much better than this suffering life that we lived now. Right now I longed for the hunt. I wanted to feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. I wanted to taste that sweet seductive blood on my lips with a heartbeat underneath. Pulsing under my touch and bringing my entire body alive.

I wanted it all, but I couldn't get it.

I wanted to leave this god forsaken ruined castle and hunt in the nearest village. I didn't care about the consequences; I didn't care if I died. I just wanted the live blood in my body and, most of all, I wanted the hunt. But I knew this was impossible. The villages were protected extremely well. The entire human population lived in fear of us – this gave me some odd sense of disgust- their towns and cities were covered in security. Their walls were high with guards patrolling them every minute of every day. They were also covered in gasoline which allowed them to burn us in an instant and the result of this was death--we would be burned alive. Some thought this was not worth the hunt, but I disagreed. However, I had respect for one of the vampire leaders of this castle. It was he, and only he, that stopped me from running away and attempting to drain the nearest human.

I wanted the blood, it's all that was on my mind, but more so since the day Alice told me I would have my blood. I waited patiently at the trap I had set up so that the puny human would fall in it and await their death. It was exactly where Alice had told me to set it. I just had to wait. I hoped my uncreative trap worked. All it was was a rock covered in grass and moss. It would apparently be the trap that got me live blood with a pulse. It was all I could ask for.

**BPOV**

It was the summer vacation and a bunch of my College friends and I had decided to go on an adventure trip somewhere in up in North USA. I couldn't remember the name, let alone pronounce it. I was in my hotel room with Angela and we were both packing our bags for the day trip to the ruined castle that wasn't too far away from here. It was sure to be a laugh and an enjoyable experience. I was just hoping that my clumsiness wouldn't get the better of me this time. I didn't want to fall and have to be airlifted to hospital, _again. _It really was embarrassing for me to end up in hospital at least four times a month.

The small, black alarm on the bedside table in the middle of our single beds was going off. It read seven am, and it was time for us to leave if we wanted to be home in time for CSI and NCIS. I couldn't miss my TV, it was like a drug to me. It kept me alive and sane – well, it kept the sane part of me sane. It wouldn't be long before you turned insane with my friends.

"Bella! C'mon, it's time to leave. Don't want to be late for your TV, do you?" Angela teased. I threw an easy reach pillow at her and she easily caught it and threw it back.

"Don't even joke about that, Ang, or I'll steal your webcam and poor Ben will think you stood him up." I picked up my bag and walked towards the door wearing my usual planning devilish grin. It always worked on Ang, but we both knew that each of us was joking.

"You wouldn't dare." We had left the room locked up and were walking toward our meeting point.

"Try me, Ang, just try me."

"Well, then I'll just have to steal that devilishly handsome Jacob Black off of you."

"Ouch, Ang. You punch where it hurts, don't ya."

"You know me, Bella, always one step ahead."

Ang and I both entered the lobby laughing and supporting each other. We always had a laugh with our laughable fights. That's why we called them laughable. Everyone else – Jess, Leah, Lauren, and Emily- were all laughing as well and it looked like we were ready to leave.

We entered the group and the deadly question was the first to be asked.

"Who is driving the death trap called the 'Mini Van: Our form of transport'?" Emily asked.

Everyone was looking at each other, and I knew what was coming next. On the plane here Leah had fallen asleep and we had planned this. Emily would ask the question; we would all look at each other then point at Leah. It had begun.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Everyone pointed at Leah and the hysteric giggles set in. Emily throw the keys at her with a sympathetic smile; she was always kind to everyone; family or not.

"Sorry, Leah, it just so happened that you fell asleep on the plane and it all went from there. I'll tell you what though; you drive there and I'll drive back."

"Sure, sure, Emily."

The laughing was dying down as we all entered the death trap. On the way to the castle we were all singing songs like we were ten and we were laughing and singing, we were just having the time of our lives.

The road started to get bumpy has we got more and more off the beaten track. Eventually though, we had to leave our form of transport and opt for walking so that we could get to the castle. We were walking up on the pot-hole filled country path. The further we walked along the road the more it was being ambushed by trees. I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic because it was invading the path--it looked like we would need to venture through the forest, and I was likely to trip over some out rooted tree root.

Which would not be fun.

**EPOV**

I could smell a human, it didn't smell polluted, it smelt absolutely mouthwatering.

I wanted it now.

I would have it now.

Alice's vision would come true, even if I forced it to happen.

**BPOV**

I was right, we had to walk through the forest, but I didn't trip, which was good. We were coming up to a clearing and the small amount of light that was allowed to break through the tree tops was shining through and lighting us up. Our walking speed started to increase and we broke through the light hole and there to greet us was a magnificent old ruined castle.

The ruined castle was covered in old worn out grey bricks. There were rectangular holes all over the front face, which I was assuming was where windows used to be. I could imagine myself sitting there with an old fantasy madden gown on and waiting for my prince to come and rescue me. But, of course, that would never happen in reality.

There were bricks missing at the side of the building causing a touch like sides. I was lost for words and so were my friends. At first we were all just standing there absorbing the view until Jess interrupted our sightseeing.

"Okay guys! Let's get exploring!"

We all were mumbling out agreements and started to walk toward the castle slowly. The closer I got to the it the more I felt as if someone was watching me, and there was an eerie feeling to it. It was spooking me out, and I felt a small proportion of me that wanted to run as far away from this place as possible. I didn't like it and I detested the fact that a _castle_ was making me feel like this.

We walked around the castle looking for a way in and at the back end we found the great gasping hole. If I was to estimate it I would say roughly ten ft. All I knew was it was huge and also wide, almost like it was made for giants. We walked through the imaginary doorway and everything inside was covered in green. The floor was covered in grass and so were all the stairs and ledges. Up all the walls was moss, lots and lots of moss. It looked as if someone had just taken the shell of the castle and planted it in the forest.

The group stayed together and no one was talking. Every minute or so I swear I saw something moving then camouflaging in with the natural surroundings and every time it happened I would jump onto Ang and she would jump. It was amazingly quiet and the shrieking sound of wind hitting off concrete was sending shivers over my body and making my mind scream; _"GET OUT OF HERE" _every time. It was not a pleasant experience.

Walking up the stairs to get to the highest point of view was our plan. It meant we could see everything and there would be little to be afraid of. But walking up the stairs was hard. They were steep and far apart. It was evidently that people in those times were healthier than this generation.

But eventually we reached the top. I could feel the atmosphere change, everyone wasn't feeling scared anymore they were relieved and ready to explore. Everyone was starting to walk away, but I need to get a picture of the view; it was absolutely stunning. I dumped my bag on the ground and started to rummage through the contents looking for my sleek digital camera.

I started taking pictures of the natural beauty around me. Angela was standing next to me impatiently. She was stamping her foot and moaning at me to hurry up. But I was a photographer, these things took time and I needed them to be perfect – I was a bit of a perfectionist.

But when I had put the camera away there was no one near me and I couldn't see anyone. I looked around and there weren't anywhere in plain sight and the only place they could be was through one of the many passages, but which one?

I started walking towards the first one and my pace was slowly speeding up as I felt myself become helpless. I felt as if there was someone watching my every move and I was becoming conscious of that fact. I felt like I had been dropped into a horror movie, and I was never a fan of horror movies.

My pace broke into a run and I didn't know if I was running to my friends or if I was running away from something. I was just running. But I had completely forgotten about my klutzy nature and didn't notice the concealed brick that tripped me up. I fell sideways off of the ledge and was falling to the grassy ground. As I fell I heard screams and I was positive that they weren't coming from my mouth.

**EPOV**

The puny human had fallen for my trap and for the first time in over a century I felt excitement consume my being. I could feel the heart beat already, I could taste the blood. It was mouth watering and I knew it would be the best I'd tasted in my lifetime. But what I couldn't hear was her thoughts and this made me pause.

What was this little low life human doing denying me her thoughts? Why couldn't I feel her fear? Why couldn't I hear her plead for me not to do it? I wanted it now! She had no right to block me!

Anger was taking over me. I was by her side in no time thanks to the ability of speed that came with being a vampire. I was trying to hold back the need to just get it over with, I wanted to enjoy this.

I kneeled down by her side on the grass. I leaned into her neck and gently place my growing fangs on her neck. I knew where I was going to puncture the skin so I brought the upper half of my mouth and forcefully chomped down through the air and through her skin whilst bring the bottom half of my mouth through the skin as well.

I was sucking at this human's blood and it was beautiful. I was restraining myself from clawing at her neck to allow me to get more blood at the one time. I was in deep ecstasy until something happened.

The blood was becoming bitter sweet, almost like a poison--just like the animals. It was beginning to kill me and put me through an incredibly amount of pain, but I kept on feeding until I just couldn't do it anymore. I backed away from her. The liquid substance that kept me alive was trying to kill me and I didn't like it.

It was taking deep unnecessary breaths and I'm sure if I was human I would be having a panic attack. I was still at the human's side sitting down and I was using my hands to pull myself away, but it wasn't working. So I opted to sit there with my knees up and arms wrapped around them. I was in pain.

The pain reminded me of my transformation. I felt as if my entire insides were burning and that I was about to spontaneously combust. I was in extreme agony and every time this human screamed the pain would increase. I was still gasping for air and every time my mouth opened a mixture of blood and venom would leak from it and I would spit it away. My body was trying to get rid of the virus that was the bitter sweet blood.

I sat there watching her for three suns. I sat next to her feeling what I know believed to be her pain. It was slowly coming to an end and her breathing had completely stopped and her heart was on it's final race and then it just stopped. The pain stopped, her breathing stopped, and her heart stopped.

But she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

There was a minute part of me that was concerned; what if she hadn't made it? And that thought was scaring me. I didn't care for others, here it was a vampire eat vampire castle. There was no room for compassion. And there was proof of it; Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. They always shared the little amount that they caught and they were never fully satisfied unlike me, who was completely satisfied – until I needed more that is- with the little that I caught.

The girl started to stir and I let out a small sigh, she was still alive. I lead myself to believe I was just relieved because she was one of my kind now. This girl opened her eyes and blinked a few involuntary blinks, but I knew she knew she wasn't human anymore. The humans were taught these things in school now; it was pretty pitiful if anyone was concerned with my opinion.

"Wh-What am I?" she asked and her voice spoke with the purity of a new born child and sounded like a beautiful piano playing its own tune and being unique.

But even though she was appealing to me so much right now, my voice was still cold and harsh when I spoke the words that would destroy her. Maybe that's why I spoke them like that, because I knew she would never accept them as the truth.

"You're a vampire."

* * *

**Well here's my entry. Big thanks to Lenn, TRD and Jenn for putting up with me and cause they're awesome. **

**How about to drop me a review telling me what you thought?**


End file.
